grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Phoenix
A man of many trades including that of soldier, gas station worker, brick layer, removal van driver, care assitant and married to Margaret Meek. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley, Jason although not very bright always had willingness to do something and if he could to help others as well. Failing his GCSE's, he ended up having mulitple jobs such as being a brick layer, provide a van removal service, work at a gas station with Judo and even be a care/personal assitant to to the insufferable and not grateful Marge. During this time he ended up getting into a relationship with Gypsie from Pakipsy. BIG MISTAKE! Wanting to do even more and something that would help society he decided to enlist in the army and go of to fight the war in Iraq. Gypsie being an ardent Pacifist, viewed Jason as being that of the devil and dumped him and wanting to demonise him as much as possible. Jason made many sacrifices for his country and even killed a few men while in battle. However his sacrifice earned him a medal for his act of bravery displayed on the battlefield. While still a soldier he gained an honourable discharge, was placed on the reserves and returned to Grasmere Balley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Volume 1 After being awarded with a medal for his bravery in service, upon coming home froom the ceremony along with his best friend Jack Etheridge he finds his former girlfriend Gypsie From Pakipsy having an anti-war protest and sit in in his house, causing havoc as the burn incence, have every undesriable imaginable around and graffiti the house with anti-war slogans and place picket signs in the garden. After having to stay at the Jack's house for the night he eventually manages to come up with a plan. It involves Birdie, the local vet, a good friend and possibly romantic intrest who ends up getting rats to invest the house. This ones out all the protestors but he now has a new problem of trying to get rid of all the rats! Jason also working as a removal van man with Luigi Tagger they end up showing up for a variety of things including helping out with moving the proposal arch made by Johan to Yasmin's house as he proposed to her and also setting up the church for Johan's wedding. Volume 2 Jason having a job working at the gas station aming other things is seen sleeping, probally due to having so many jobs as John Strawberry and Carry Parker have a flat tyre and stop at the gas station as they try to runaway and get married. Volume 3 Jason and Luigi are at the library when their is a special book signing from the authors. They are their on an official capacity as they move the necessary items they need being the go to removal guys. Volume 4 Jason is among those in the makeshift SWAT team as led by Del to try and hunt down Rachel Sorel for Zusanna Forster who wants her to get her so they can fix the plumbing in their house which had been flooded. When there is no luck at Rachel's house the SWAT team send Zusanna and those with her home but as they do Rachel is there shaking David Forster hand as she had just finished fixing the plumbing as David had called her. Del not realising this called for the the SWAT team fire with their hot water guns which due to their being windows open caused for the house to be flooded once again! Jason was also before hand was carried away by the water being spouting out of Zusanna house along with a number of Grasmere Valley citizens. Volume 5 With one of Jason's many jobs is to look after Marge as his personal assistant. He has to drive her everywhere and fulfill her every requests. He is required to drive Marge to a day out of climbing at Largas along with Mr Ambrose, Candid Candy, Nanny Prescot, Harvey Robinson, Wilma Timber, George Taylor, Tim and Tom, the Petites, Kevin Kennedy, Eve Kennedy, Buck Felton, Celina Teague and Gary Robinson. Due to Marge being rather large, Jason and Gary were forced to get Marge out of the car which took as long as the Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Jason and Gary have to get the climbing equippment round Marge which was a mission in itself and took about four hours to get on. Then Marge during her climbing causes such a disaster due to her large frame that after rolling her off the cliff and her ending up daggling they had to get Lee Xing-Jung and Ben Forster with their helicopter to help rescue Marge. Even this caused for the helicopter to eventually crash due to the huge strain of the weight. Amazingly despite Marge being pushed out just before the crash of the helicopter no one was seriously hurt with Marge huge frame cushioning her fall and the helicopter which had everyone else in to try and rescue Marge managed to not get anyone hurt. Despite this they soon met with Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere who were at this point busy taking over the entire town by force in order to free Mr Gardiner and they both ordered them all to be banished from the town. Despite being forced out to Elysian Fields, through Candid Candy's charms they all managed to reach the border of Grasmere Valley. However Ted Fed, the town idiot who ended being among them insisted he knew the way whereas Ed Robinson who was also among them thought Ted Fed being the fool he was had no clue and everyone, including Jason except for Daisy followed Ed. This proved to be a great mistake as Ted actually knew the way and the others including Marge who ended being left behind as she couldn't keep up end up getting caught by Mr and Mrs Grasmere and are placed in a net dangling above a paddling pool full of crocodiles. Jason is among those in the net. However in the end Mr and Mrs Grasmere end up being eaten by the crocodiles and Jason and all the others a freed from the net. Volume 17 Jason and Mont Berkley are hired by Marcia and Tunde to take home all the guests from the wedding that are sleeping during the party which ends up them taking home before they woke up Jed Adams and Barbara Adams. Volume 21 Margret Meek comes under attack during a book signing at the library when audio is released of her at a very young age rather naively choosing the n word. As a result of this she is labelled a racist and a campaign is ensued to burn all of her best selling books and to ruin her reputation which is led by Tim Drixall. Jason is the only one who tries to protect Margaret and defends her against the accusations. It is quite clear at this point that Jason has some feelings for her. Volume 23 Jason and Margaret who had fallen in love with each are revealed to be married and starting married life together. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #73-#74 Too Good For You #73 Tale of Alisa Roberts Alisa Roberts hides in the washing machine to get away from her fiance who she deems as clingy, Aidan Knosby. As she does, Marge and Jason Phoenix go to the washing machine where Alisa is hiding and decide to use it as a ride for Marge as it would be too much to take her to Thorpe Park. #74 Tale of Becca Wilson In the end the three of them both go exploding out of the house with water going everywhere as a result of Marge trying to use it for a ride. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 13 The Ed Prescot Show? Jason ends up being a guest on The Ed Prescot show which had been hijacked by Nanny Prescot which had now been hijacked by Gypsie from Pakipsy. Her being his old nemesis she starts accusing of being a war criminal and then her version of the show also ends . In the end wanting for Ed to leave her house, Nanny Prescot lies saying Jason Phoenix is starting his own show via Youtube, inspiring Ed to do the same and he left the residence. Season 2 Episode 5 Trick or Truth Devon talks to Jason Phoenix during the Halloween season as Jason mentions rather than place traps on the house he was going to an evangelism training and talking about the reformation with Gary Robinson leading it. Devon after this wants to go to it and tries to encourage everyone else to go which they reject. Episode 17 I Know Where It's At Jason can be seen helping out at the old people's home when Devon and the Prescot gang with Christina and Regina leading is trying to find where the party is at.